codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EternalBlaze/I really need to stop making storylines. I think it's killing me.
Okay, I have another idea for a new storyline, meaning I may stop working on Rebirth ''and ''In the Mist for a while. It will be based of off James Cameron's Avatar, or will have a background similar to it. By the way, an idea for a name would be nice :) Background Please note that this is a very basic background - I am still working on it. After finding a new and undiscovered planet within their galaxy, the human race is eager to learn about the alien species on this planet. The humans have this "dream" of revamping the world and colonizing it, similar to Earth. The alien species, however, is very fond of their mother planet and decided to defend it from the humans, usually destroying what they try to create; however, they have allowed the humans a small portion of land where no important life resides. Because of the species' hostile reactions to the humans, the humans have also decided to retaliate with an iron fist. They will try to work with this alien species, but if the species continues to be hostile, the humans will fire back with guns. The story focuses on a renowned U.S. Marine, hired as one of the General's top guns. He is sent out to investigate a portion of land with a few other small squads. However, they are ambushed by warriors of the species and the Marine is captured, since he is the leader of all the soldiers. The Species I really haven't come up with a formal name and language for the species yet, but I've managed to imagine w hat they will look like. Thier physical appearances are based off of the Sanghellis in the Halo series, but also like the predators in Alien vs. Predator. They are a fierce warrior tribe, much like the Navi in James Cameron's Avatar. I haven't managed to come up with any warrior traits yet, other than loyal, fierce, mean, all other things like that, etc. However, physical traits, I have been able to think of. They are just a bit harder to kill than a normal human. They have a layer of carbon fiber over their bones, but under their flesh to protect the body, and they can also heal rather quick. If a human can recover from something in a month, this alien can do it in half, which is roughly two weeks. Traditions Some traditions I've managed to come up with, such as if one joins the "army" of the group, they will be awarded a helmet they must wear for life to show their warrior courage and it is a great honor. Any warrior that dishonors himself will have his helmet taken away and burned ,thus deeming him a coward for life; his kids will not carry this title, however, as the species believe that everyone has the right to earn their own title. Women cannot join the "army", but can contribute to it such as help make weapons, ammo, armor, etc. They are usually responsible for teaching younger ones the history of the species, how to live off the land (survival), and education. At age 12, the child makes their choice about what they want to do, and they will have another mentor from that point until they are decent at their craft; masters can teach. In the "army," only Elite, Master, and Legendary warriors are able to teach boys how to fight, advanced survival, and basic medical skills. They learn advanced medical skills once they reach the rank of Captain. predator.jpg|Some features will be taken from the Predators in AVP. sangheili.jpg|However, their basic appearance will be based off of the Sangheili. Basic Recap So I'm creating a new FanFic, and I won't be drawing anything because I suck at it, so you'll just have to try and imagine what the aliens look like, unless if I describe one in the story. I hope you all like what I have so far :) Category:Blog posts